Her words are swimming through his ears again
by laughingpurplemonkey
Summary: Being the second eldest and only sister in the family, she would do anything to protect her family. Follow her life from the start as she is welcomed into the family. Bobby/OC
1. Chapter 1

Bobby is – 14

You - 13

Jerry is –12

Angel is – 10

Jack is – 6

**Chapter 1**

Staring blankly at my hands, my mind reeled over the foster home I was now leaving in the back of a police car. In all of my thirteen years of life in the system that had to be the 'best' home I have been to so far, only gaining the prizes of minor mental and physical abuse. Subconsciously I tenderly rubbed the black and blue bruise forming on my arm, shifting my eyes from my hands to the window I sighed agitated. I wanted out and now! I didn't want to be stuck in another abusive home only to be bumped over to another one a few months after. Narrowing my eyes at the house we had stopped at, my gaze hardened and turned cold.

"Come on now girl, this is your new home" the woman I hated the most said in a cheery, overly sweet voice. Shifting my eyes to her I ignored her flinch when my cold emotionless gaze met with hers. She was part of the reason why my life was hell; she didn't care where I went as long as 'my parents' kept me, either until I moved out or die whichever came first.

Ignoring her I got out of the car and waited for whoever was going to take me in to greet us. Stuffing my hands into my pockets my eyes fell from the wooden door to the snow covered ground. Wondering how long it would be until I got shipped off again. My head snapped up at hearing the front door open and close after a short length of time; my eyes turned colder seeing a woman and three boys walking over to us.

"Ah Mrs Mercer this is the girl" Martha said pushing me forward harshly, snapping my head towards the woman I gave her my famous glare.

"Don't treat her like that, she's just a child" I slowly turned my head to the new woman in curiosity no one had ever stuck up for me or even cared before. Slowly shifting my eyes from the older woman my eyes landed on three boys, one maybe a year older than me and the other two looked slightly younger. Looking between them my lips fell into a tight frown, I wasn't going to let them do want they wanted with me, I could take them.

"Come on let's get out of the cold" the woman said in a motherly voice looking at me with soft eyes, shifting my eyes away from the boys I looked at the woman awkwardly and followed after her. Once inside we all walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, not really knowing what to do I just stared at the wall when the white boy started to talk.

"Am Bobby, this is Jeremiah and this is Angel" he said watching me closely. Not saying anything I looked towards Martha.

"Am sorry let me introduce myself, I'm Evelyn Mercer and these are my boys" the woman said smiling at me.

"This is Abby and she has been in the system ever since she was born" Martha said smiling at Evelyn.

"If you don't mind me asking but why did she come in the back of a police car?" Evelyn asked with slight worry in her voice.

"I stabbed my last 'farther' with a fork, closest thing I could get my hands on" I said emotionlessly and mumbled the last part moving my cold eyes over the guarded boys, silently sending them a message that I wasn't scared to do it again.

"Oh dear" Evelyn gasped moving her hand over her mouth. Standing up, scraping the chair along the floor I shrugged when everyone turned their eyes to me.

"Are you ok, do you need some air?" Evelyn asked worried that she had offended me somehow. Getting annoyed with her 'concern' and 'worry' for me, I gritted my teeth as my anger started to rise.

"What's the point in even being here, it's obvious that your 'boys' don't want me here. You want to know about me fine" I said angrily slamming my hands down on the table.

"I have been bounced around from abusive home to abusive home; you can't even imagine half of the shit I have been through. So yeah I have stabbed three of my 'parents' before, hell I almost killed one of them and more" I said and walked out of the house. Sitting on the porch I watched the kids play hockey, I swore to myself years ago that I would never let anyone in and this… just seemed too good to be true, was she just going to take me in, show me how a real parent should love their child then just dump me back into the system like last time? Or was she just really good at acting to gain a slave or a punch bag for her 'sons'.

MARTHA'S POV

"What was all that about?" the child I think was called Bobby asked angrily.

"Bobby" Evelyn scolded.

"I'm sorry about her behaviour, as I said before she has been in the system ever since she was born" I said inspecting my nails.

"Oh and to add something's to Abby's little get to know me speech. She is like this… she got worse when a few years ago she was taken in by a family, they treated her like their own daughter but about a two years later they moved away when she was at school and left her behind with nothing" I said watching the four in front of me carefully.

"How old was she?"

"Six when they left her" I answered back.

"But other than that she has been to abusive homes" I said in an insensitive voice shrugging my shoulders.

"Well whose fault is that?" the second oldest boy said glaring at me, narrowing my eyes at the brat I turned to face the mother.

"Well do you want her or not?" I asked in a bored voice, I could be doing something better than sitting here in this house talking to the 'family' in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

YOU'RE POV

Still sitting on the front porch I watched as Martha huffed past me, sighing I got up and followed her. I guess it was a joke after all and they didn't want me. Shuffling my feet kicking the snow every now and again, I held my head up high not wanting anyone to see me hurting inside. I stood next to Martha as she pulled out her phone, stuffing my hands in my pockets I sighed gaining the woman next to me her attention. She looking at me weirdly before slamming her phone shut and slipping it into her jacket pocket.

"What are you doing brat, she's taking you in" she spat out, snapping my head back towards the house I watched with curious eyes as the family all walked out onto the porch.

"But I guess I'll be seeing you in a few days or months to pick you back up" she snapped out with venom in her voice, shrugging my shoulders at her I walked hesitantly back towards the house.

"Now dear do you have any belongings with you?" the woman asked once I had reached them.

"No" I said coldly, I was not going to show them any emotion, emotion equals weakness and weakness equals beating.

"Oh, well we will go shopping for some things for you tomorrow" she said as I ignored the eldest boy's glare burning into my form. Shrugging my shoulders we all walked back into the house, the boys going their separate ways.

"Come now you must be hungry, I'll make you a sandwich" Evelyn said ushering me into the kitchen. Sitting back down at the table I looked around planning as many escape routes as I could encase I needed to use some.

"What would you like?" she asked turning away from the fridge to look at me, not saying anything I just looked at the kitchen table ready to accept whatever she was willing to give me.

"Hmm ok then do you like cheese?" she asked not moving from her spot in front of the fridge, nodding my head slightly I watched a smile stretch onto her face as she turned back around, getting the butter out as well. Shifting my eyes to the wooden table I sighed lightly wondering when I would be shipped off again.

"You don't have to worry, I'll always be here for you, you aren't going anywhere" she said lightly startling me out of my thoughts, nodding my head slowly I looked at the food in front of me. Glancing back up at Evelyn she nodded her head giving me permission to take it, hesitantly picking up the sandwich waiting for the first blow but at feeling nothing I brought the food closer to me still cautious and started to nibble on the bread.

"Now I would like to set some rules for the house" she said holding her arms on the table.

'I knew it' I thought nodding my head wanting to get the long list of things I couldn't do over with.

"The only ones are to try and not break anything in the house and try to not get into too much trouble" nodding my head shocked that they were the only rules I placed the rest of my food on the plate not being able to finish it.

"Shall we go and see your room?" she asked picking up the plate in front of me and placing it into the sink. Following her up the stairs we stopped in front of a white door, ignoring the blaring music coming from two doors down. We both walked in and I looking around from the white empty walls to the freshly made bed.

"As I said before we will go shopping tomorrow get set you some things for school and your room" she said and walked out shutting the door behind her, sighing I walked over to the bed and lay down just staring at the ceiling. Moving my head to the side it felt like my body was weighing me down, sighing I turned over staring at the wall. When I finally closed my eyes, images I wished to forget began to flash before my eyes in a silent horror movie that I just couldn't escape.

Startled by banging on the bedroom door I rolled out of bed and hit the floor, picking myself up I saw the door open from the corner of my eyes. Tensing up I saw the boy from yesterday that was glaring at me with some clothes in his hands.

"Here and am sorry for acting the way I did" he said holding out the clothes for me to take. Carefully walking over to him I took the clothes and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you" I whispered showing him some emotion without realising. Getting a small smile in return I waited for him to leave, no way was I going to turn my back to him.

Once I was sure he was gone I set the clothes on the bed and tugged off my dirty ones, pulling the black top over my head I ruffled my hair and pulled up the dark jeans, securing them with a belt. When I was ready I walked down the stairs to see everyone waiting by the door for me.

"Let's go" Evelyn said ushering us all out and into her car. Climbing in I sat in the back beside the window, looking out I watched as everything passed by us. Once the car had stopped I looked around and climbed out. Walking along the shops one stood out to me the most, walking in I was followed by the others. I just couldn't think of them as my family, it just didn't feel right.

Looking around at all of the clothes a rare smile lit up my face, sorting through the clothes I picked out some tops and three pairs of jeans that I liked.

"Why don't we look at shoes?" Evelyn asked, nodding my head I followed her to where the shoes where, looking them over I decided on a pair of black converse and a pair of black winter boots. After collecting parts for my room we headed to the till and Evelyn bought the items for me, nodding my head in thanks we both walked back to the car and waited for the boys to be finished with what they were doing. Arriving back at the house Bobby and Angel helped me with my bags.

"You can put them anywhere" I said in my emotionless voice, nodding theirs head they set my bags on the ground. Angel left the room with a whispered "goodbye" as Bobby just stood there staring at me. Uncomfortable with the way he was looking at me I shifted my weight slightly from one foot to the other.

"You know, this is your home now. You don't have to keep looking around of exits all the time, no one is going to hurt you" Bobby said in a tender voice that sounded so strange to his own ears. Nodding my head I closed my eyes tightly before opening them again.

"Thanks" giving him a weak smile I looked over my new things again.

"Hey we are going to play hockey later… you in?" he asked scratching the back of his head, thinking it over I gave him another weak smile and nodded my head.

"Ok, you can use my old gear until you get new stuff" he rambled.

"Sure" I said with slightly more emotion than I would have liked, snapping his head up he looked at me slightly surprised.

"I'll go and get them now for you" he replied and walked out of my room, humming an unknown tune I started to place my things around my new room. Letting the things Bobby had said sink in I smiled weakly as hope flowed through my veins at this being my permanent home.


	3. Chapter 3

Just after pinning up my last Iron Maiden poster displayed over my bed I walked over to my door when I heard a soft knocking, confused I opened my door to see Bobby standing there with the hockey gear in his hands.

"Thank you" I said taking the stuff from him, nodding his head I grabbed the white wood to shut the door when he passed me an old hockey shirt and dark blue hoodie.

"It's really cold outside" he said with a shrug at seeing my questioning gaze. Giving him small nod I carefully accepted the clothes.

"We're going in a few minutes so hurry up" was the last thing he said before running down stairs, staring after him I tugged the extra clothing on. Walking down the stairs I spotted the boys waiting for me impatiently by the front door.

"Ok then let's go, I want to see some quick sticks and some tight passing, you do know how to play right?" Bobby questioned me as we walked down the street.

"Yes I know how to play" I muttered back not liking that I was being so open with them but there was nothing else to do.

"Good, now come on we have ladies to beat" he stated tying the laces on his skates. Giving a sharp nod I tugged the skates on, fastened them and skated out onto the ice.

"And that ladies, is another point to us" Angel shouted when I slammed a guy down into the ice. Finishing the game that we had won, I started to skate towards the side when I saw the same guy I slammed into the ice zooming towards me. Glaring I shifted my feet ready for the impact but before he could reach me Bobby checked him into the side.

"Don't you dare even thing about doing that ever again" Bobby growled out glaring down at the guy on the ground, shocked I didn't know what to say. All I could do was stare at him and then proceed to get out of the rink and take my skates off.

Lying on my bed staring at the ceiling once again, thoughts were running through my head at an alarming rate. My first bunch of thoughts was:

Was I going to stay here and if so how long?

Is this just a trick?

Could I really open up to these people?

Could I learn to trust them?

Then my thoughts seem to trail off to the incident that happened at the rink.

Why did bobby do that for me?

Did he care about me?

If he did care was it brotherly?

Maybe he already saw me as a sister

He was being friendly to me before, or was that an act?

Was all of this an act?

A cruel joke?

Letting out a groan of annoyance I always had to over analyse things, even things that didn't need to be. Rolling off of my bed, landing harshly on my knees I stood up and walked down the stairs to see Evelyn in the kitchen cooking something. Walking more into the kitchen I cautiously sat down at the table just watching her.

"Hello dear, how was hockey? Maybe they shouldn't have taken you" she said worry laced into her voice.

Why was she 'worried' about me? Was she really worried? Did she think that I couldn't handle myself? Did she not think I was strong enough?

I pushed the angered thoughts out of my head; they would only make my anger and hate grow for this woman if they lingered in my head any longer. But the big question was why did I care? I would have usually held onto them thoughts, clung onto them but for some reason I wanted to let them go, banish them from my mind.

After all this woman had welcomed me into her home, like most had done before her, but Evelyn had stuck up for me unlike everyone else. She still seemed to care unlike everyone else. Sighing to myself softly I placed my head on my arms wanting this to be real and a small voice in the back of my mind told me this was real.

"Hungry?" she asked again trying to hold some conversation with me.

"A little" I was surprised about the emotion I heard in my voice and looking at Evelyn she was to, I was starting to open up to this family and I wasn't too sure yet if I liked it or not.

"Hi ma, what's cooking?" Angel asked walking into the kitchen and sitting down next to me.

"Well we have spaghetti and garlic bread. Abby can you please call your brothers down, dinner is ready" Evelyn asked placing plates down on the table. Stunned by what she had said Angel nudged me softly in the side and gave me a warm smile. Trying and failing to smile back I nodded my head and walked up stairs, stopping in front of Bobby's door first.

"Hi, dinners ready" I said for the first time in my life using a soft tone, shocked he only nodded and followed me to the stairs.

"Jerry, get your ass down stairs, dinner" Bobby yelled and then motioned for me to carry on down the stairs.

Sitting down at the table between Angel and Bobby, I looked down at my plate knowing for a fact that I wouldn't be able to finish all of this food.

"Hey, Abby whens your birthday?" Jerry asked looking up from his food.

"I don't know" I answered back in monotone not looking up from the untouched food in front of me.

"How come?" Angel asked in between shovelling food into his mouth.

"I was never told when I was born" I muttered not liking this conversation at all.

"But then how do you know how old you are?" Angel asked confused, but his confusion was only fuelling my anger.

"I was told how old I was" I snapped coldly standing up and walking back to my room. So what if I didn't eat anything I was used to going days without food.

And this is where I started; lying on 'my' bed staring at the ceiling with a bored fascination of tracing invisible patterns on the ceiling with my eyes, but that only kept me entertained for so long. With a sigh I rolled over and closed my eyes wishing that sleep would take over, not caring at all that it was only early.

Waking up the next morning was hell. I really couldn't be bothered with school today or ever!

'But if I want to keep on living here I guess I should go' the small voice in the back of my head nagged.

'Why should I go? I won't be staying here long. Once she sees that trouble seems to be my best friend she will dump me back into the system before you can say "mango"' pounding my fist angrily into my innocent pillow, I shook my head annoyed with the constant conflict going on in my mind.

Walking around my room I finally decided on going to school and if I didn't like it then I would ditch the rest of the day. Shuffling through the pile of clothes on my floor I finally settled on some black skinny jeans and a nightmare before Christmas top. Pulling my black and white vans on I trekked down the stairs, dragging my feet into the kitchen I groggily sat down at the kitchen table in between Angel and Bobby. I mumbled a "morning" and dug into the food in front of me.

"Now Abby it's your first day of school and I want you to be on best behaviour" Evelyn said in a stern voice that I had to blink to stop my eyes from rolling. Does she really expect me to obey her?

"Seeing as it's your first day Bobby will help you around" Evelyn added, nodding my head I finished my food and waited for Bobby by the front door.

"Ready to go" Bobby grumbled obviously not excited about school either.

"Sure" I sighed out placing my bag on my back, walking out into the snow my mind ran over all of the things I could do when I got to school. I was going to make a name for myself, show everyone that I am not to be messed with and if they even attempt to do anything then they are going to pay.


	4. Chapter 4

Standing in front of my new hell, I smirked not noticing Bobby's burning gaze on my small form, walking into the office to collect my time table I sighed tucking some hair behind my ears.

Carefully watching the woman behind the desk I knocked on the wooden surface in front of me instantly gaining the attention of the slutty looking woman.

"How may I help you?" her whiney voice hurt my poor ears, biting the inside of my cheek to keep the snide comment that begged to escape I calmly explained I needed my timetable.

"I'm new, I need my stuff"

"Name"

"Abby"

"Abby what?" holding back a growl I would not state the last name I was now branded with.

"Mercer, Abby Mercer" Bobby said leaning against the wall next to me. Narrowing my eyes at him I turned my heated gaze to the woman with my papers. Mumbling a low thanks I took the papers from her and walked out of the office and down the hallway not bothering to wait for Bobby.

Glancing down at the slightly crumped piece of light blue paper in my hand I looked over the locker numbers trying to determinate which one was mine. Finally reaching my locker I stuffed my bag in, only taking out a blue bold point pen and a black marker. Slamming my locker shut I leaned against it watching as others passed by with a deadly glair instantly stopping everyone in their tracks as they tried to get nearer to me. Sighing I booted the grey locker with the back of my shoe gaining more than enough attention, making my way to my first lesson which according to this piece of paper was English. Memorizing the number of the room I needed to be in I slowly made my way to the first class of the day.

Slamming the door open with my emotionless mask in place I made my way to the shocked teacher, handing him my paper I stuffed my hands deep into my pockets not wanting to be anywhere near anything educational.

"Name?" the greying woman at the front of the class called out shifting her beady eyes from the paper in her hands to me. Narrowing my own I walked closer to her, pulling up my 'I'm better than thou' attitude and in a place like this you needed it.

"Abby" I muttered glaring at anyone that opened their mouth to question me.

"Last name?" the woman barked out, cringing away slightly from the nauseating smell coming from her mouth I didn't hesitate to answer her.

"I don't have one" staring intently at me, she snatched the paper from my hands but stopped short after reading, giving me a slightly nervous glance.

"Awe is the orphan not wanted?" a dumb ass jock teased. Now usually I would give everyone two chances but being in the mood I am now I wasn't taking shit from anyone especially from some piss ass dumb jock trying to be funny in front of the whores of the school. Gritting my teeth together I walked slowly over to the blond haired, brown eyed steroid 'hottie' punching him straight in the face. At hearing the ever so satisfying crunch of his nose breaking, I smirked shifting my weight on both feet knowing for a fact at this fight wasn't over, not by a long shot. The up roar of students around the room make me smirk, judging by the response I was getting I guessed this asshole was the leader.

Feeling pressure in my stomach I looked down my emotionless mask still in tacked to see the assholes arm extended, trailing my eyes up I frowned slightly at his cocky smirk I mean what the fuck, he hit like a fucking old woman. Snapping and locking eyes with the guy I smirked before punching him in the ribs, hearing the almost beautiful sound of him let a shriek of pain slip his lips. My eyes hardened seeing him bend over covering his ribs, blocking out the shouts for other students I concentrated on his next move, if there was going to be one. Deciding to finish this I walked closer to the guy trapping in-between myself and the table behind him, moving slightly away I didn't notice that the teacher had ran out of the room long ago and was now with back up being the boys I lived with and the headmaster as I rammed my knee into his already broken ribs still hearing the ever so satisfying snap of one of two bones.

Before I could do anything else I was pulled away by three pairs of hands, shifting my eyes I saw Jerry flinch ever so slightly while Angel and Bobby looked proud. Shrugging their hands off of me I was pulled along by the front of my jacket to the head's office.

Sitting down on the red seats I made myself comfortable swinging my legs over the arms over the chair, after all I had to find a comfortable position for my little trips to the office.

"You know why you are here and… will you sit in that seat properly" the obese man before me shouted slamming his chubby hands down on his pathetic wooden desk, I've seen better things in a bonfire.

"Now I'm calling your mother to let her know just what you have done, it's such a shame that on your first day you start a fight let alone within the first hour you start school" he continued to shout making me roll my eyes as a knocking at the door brought back my attention.

Looking over I sighed seeing Evelyn sit down next to me, slapping my legs and quiet hard as well I sighed swiveling my body to sit in the chair properly when the thought of why I had done what she wanted me to flashed through my mind but I didn't have an answer.


	5. Chapter 5

OK SO I HAVE TO ADMIT THAT SHE WAS A BIT MARY-SUE AND FOR THAT I'M SORRY. BUT KEEP IN MIND THAT SHE IS A TOUGH GIRL THAT HAS SEEN AND EXPERIENCED A HELL OF A LOT MORE THEN A CHILD OR EVERYONE SHOULD.

Sorry it's so short and for not updating for so long. I've been really busy with uni.

Shifting from one foot to the other I was in trouble yet again at school for cursing my teacher out. For the last three months that I had lived with the Mercer family you could say that my behavior has calmed down, I don't always plan an escape route or two once I enter a room, you can say I'm less aggressive at school and I'm starting at accept that I'm here to stay.

Rubbing my eye I walked down the stairs still half asleep, all I wanted was to go back to bed and sleep for the rest of the day but apparently I couldn't do that. Yawning I sat down at the kitchen table to see everyone already dressed and looking fresh… bastards.

"Good morning" god do I hate morning people, grunting a reply I slouched down in my seat.

"Remember when I asked you about your birthday?" Angel asked making my eyes snap open and narrow, yep it was still a touchy subject.

"What the idiot is trying to say is that now you look 14 and don't know when your birthday is we decided to make it today" Bobby said watching me carefully. Looking down at my shaky hands I shifted in my seat. Never had someone done something like this for me before, trailing my eyes over everyone's faces to make sure that this was real and somehow I felt complete.

"Thank you" I whispered, all sorts of emotion being let loose, after all the years of bottling everything up I almost couldn't control it.

"Well happy birthday" Evelyn whispered handing me a large box wrapped up in shinny purple paper. Staring confused at the box in front of me I didn't really know what to do with it.

"Open it dear, it's for you" staring blankly at the box I slowly removed the paper and lid. Peering into the box my eyes widened at the gorgeous acoustic guitar in front of me.

"You didn't have to" I whispered still wide eyed. Carefully picking the guitar up, I pulled the strap over my head, running my fingertips down the neck of the acoustic. I was snapped out of my daze by another box sloppily covered in blue paper being shoved in front of me. Looking down my eyes flickered up to their faces for a split second before slowly removing the wrapping paper. Once again peering into the box a small smile light up my face at the hockey gear in front of me, I couldn't wait to slam some guys into the ice wearing this.

Setting the acoustic down carefully, I picked the purple and black hockey gear. Whispering a small thank you I just didn't know what else to say.

I finally had something to look after that I could call my own. Looking back up at the satisfied faces of the mercers I shifted in my seat uncomfortable, staring at Evelyn for a few seconds I slowly got out of my seat, being careful not to step on my gift. Walking in front of her I Looked at the new guitar and back to Evelyn lowering my eyes I slowly wrapped my arms around her in a slightly awkward hug. Letting got I quickly picked up my new things and speed walked out of the room ignoring the wide eyes and the surprise plastered on Evelyn's face.


End file.
